A Fortune Teller's Own Misfortune
by SailorYingYang
Summary: My own characters meet the Scooby-Doo gang. COMPLETED! Thank God that I got it done. Sorry if it sucks big time!
1. Chapter 1

A Fortune Teller's Own Misfortune

**Based on The Witch's Ghost Scooby-Doo movie**

In Tokyo...I'm minding my own business when I hear the doorbell ring. I look out of the peep hole and see Chibi-Usa standing there waiting for me to open the door. I open it as Chibi-Usa instantly shows SailorPluto's mini-image of herself that wants me, Ryan and Rhiannon to go to the States. Sometimes it really sucks being a senshi and having to do things but I agree to do it instantly.

"This isn't like anything you've encountered before, Sarah-chan.",says SailorPluto's mini-image as I nod.

"What do we have to do?",asks Ryan curiously.

"You will both manage your own shop that sells in New Age things. Sarah-chan will be a fortune teller while you will run the shop. There will be a group of teenagers & a great dane with them. You must befriend them and join them on their own journey.",says SailorPluto.

"Sounds cool. What's the name of it?",I ask curiously as I get Rhiannon all ready to go on a long trip.

"Unicorn Grove.",says SailorPluto as she makes the Gates Of Time door appear. 

Me, Ryan and Rhiannon(I'm carrying her & her stuff) as we go inside the Gates Of Time and are standing on some shiny floor boards. 

Inside the store...We look around curiously as the store has a secret passageway behind a beautiful tapesary of an oak tree that leads to our own private master bedroom complete with everything(including my altar and our crib that we bought for Rhiannon). I put mine and Rhiannon's stuff down as Ryan goes and checks out the store part of the place. It's dark so nobody will know that we just moved here. I put Rhiannon in her crib as her pentagram mobile swings around in the light breeze. 

Once she's sound asleep...I go to where all of the stuff is and look through the books curiously. This store has alot of good stuff as Ryan sees me and shakes his head.

"So how do you like it, Sarah?",asks Ryan curiously.

"It's really cool. I can't wait to start telling people's fortunes. Should I use runes, tarot or my pendulum? So many descisions so little time.",I say happily as Ryan looks at the books with me.

"You'll know which one to use, Sarah.",says Ryan calmly as he kisses me on the cheek and goes to get a full night's sleep. The next day...I fix myself some breakfast while Ryan gets Rhiannon up and bathed as well as into a new diaper. Then I get myself ready for their new customers and maybe some new employees. 

After Ryan changes Rhiannon...He gets their breakfasts while I put my black ritaul robe on and then I put my tarot deck out on a circular table with two chairs and some extra ones just in case. I light some candles around the room to give it an added effect as I check my own fortune.

'It looks like this day will be interesting.',I say as I see Rhiannon crawling next to her.

"Hello Rhi-chan. How are you this morning?",I say in Japanese as Rhiannon smiles toothlessly. I put my cards away and pick up my daughter carefully.

"Worried?",asks Ryan as he comes in to check on me.

"No, I want to see if my day will go good.",I say calmly as Ryan nods.

"So how was it?",asks Ryan curiously as I smile slyly.

"Same as always. Did you open the store yet?",I say as Ryan nods firmly.

"Hai, I did that after me and Rhi-chan got our breakfasts. We should have some customers soon.",says Ryan but I 

can tell that he's a little worried that those group of kids that SailorPluto told us about aren't going to 

show up.

"They'll show up. For now let's just have fun with this until they do show up.",I say firmly as Ryan nods and goes to where the cash register is.

A few minutes later...the bell rings over the door signaling that a customer has come inside our store. I put Rhiannon in her walking stroller and then I spot a woman with long shoulder length red hair accomped by a tall blonde man.

They have this aura around both of them.

'They're the ones, I can feel it.',I say to myself as the red haired woman looks at the different shaped candles and sticks up her nose but the blonde headed guy looks through one of books on our shelves. She snickers at the books and then I go over to them to see if they need any help with anything.

"Are you the owner of this store?",asks the red headed woman annoyed as I nod.

"Yes, me and my boyfriend are. Is there a problem?",I say calmly as the woman looks at me up and down.

"Yes, there is. Why do you have strange shaped candles and weird books on every shelf? Don't you have any normal books here?",says the woman acting very snobby and I thought that Tasida was bad before I got to know her.

"Because this is a new age store. To me these things are normal.",I say trying to remain calm.

"Daphne, you're the one that wanted to come here. Try not to make a scene.",says the blonde guy as the red haired woman blushes slightly.

"Sorry Freddie. Do you tell fortunes here?",says Daphne as I nod happily.

"Would you both like a reading? Which are you fimilar with?",I ask as they both nod.

"I thought that tartot cards were the only ones that everybody did.",says Freddie as I shake my head.

"No, that's what people will tell you when they themselves don't even know but actaully there are runes, i ching, tarot and the use of a pendulum.",I say calmly but Daphne seems very skeptical.

"I don't believe in that kind of stuff.",says Daphne.

"Are you a witch?",asks Daphne out of the blue as I nod firmly.

"Yes, I am. So are you afraid that I'm going to do something strange to you if you don't agree to take a tarot reading?",I say calmly as Daphne nods firmly.

"You have my word as a human and a mother that I won't do anything to you except telling your fortune, Daphne.",I say firmly as Ryan looks at me from the cash register.

He can sense my energy going higher than normally. I nod towards him as he goes back to helping people get things.

"You're a mom?! Where's your husband and your child?",says Daphne as I nod firmly.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's over doing the cash register and Rhiannon should be walking around here somewhere in her walking stroller in this store.",I say calmly.

"Witches aren't real.",says Freddie as I shrug.

"Technically they are because it is a real religion. It has many names but if they won't tell you their religion then they will call it witchcraft of that they are a witch. Guys are also called witches because witch is unisex. Warlock just means oathbreaker in Scottish.",I say calmly.

"So is your boyfriend and your daughter are they both witches?",asks Freddie.

"My boyfriend is too. We're kind of waiting until Rhiannon at least turns 7 years old to know if she does or doesn't.",I say calmly.

"So how old is Rhiannon?",asks Daphne curiously.

"Only a week old.",I say proudly as Rhiannon comes walking towards me when she hears me talking about her.

"She's so cute.",says Daphne as she tickles Rhiannon as she laughes cutely. 

Her third eye appears brightly from laughing so much as I quickly pick her up and out of her stroller. I rub her back to calm her down and then she instantly goes to sleep.

"I'll be right back. I just have to put her in her crib.",I say calmly as I go inside the room where my tarot deck is and through the hidden doorway that leads to our room.

Inside our room...I put Rhiannon in her crib and put her favorite toy next to her as she hugs it sleepily. Then she falls asleep and then I tip toe out of our room and back inside the candle room. I see Daphne and Freddie checking it out curiously and they are both surprised to see me come out from behind a painting.

"Woah, how did you do that? Was that magic?",asks Daphne surprised as I look at her strangely.

"Another misconception that people have. No, it wasn't.",I say as I'm starting to get slightly annoyed by her now.

"So can you do my reading now, ma'm?",asks Freddie as I nod while I center myself.

Once I sit down in my chair...I'm already ready to do his reading.

"Have you done one of these before, Freddie?",I ask in a serious voice as he shakes his head and then he's wondering how I knew his name.

"No, I haven't. Can we try the pendulum?",says Freddie as I nod and look through my robe's inner pockets for my pendulum. Then I remember that it's around my neck and I take it off. I put the links together and hold my wrist and my arm straight as I can.

I use my other hand to pull out my homemade sign reader out of the one of my robe's pockets. I straighten it out and move it until it is center with my pendulum.

"So what do you have to do?",asks Freddie curiously.

"You have to help me too, Freddie. Ask it a question outloud or to yourself and tell me when you're done saying the question so I can see if it'll be a yes, no or maybe answer. Are you ready?",I say calmly as Freddie nods.

I start swinging my pendulum as I motion for Freddie to start asking.

"Will me and my friends have another adventure?",asks Freddie as he nods towards me.

The pendulum swings to a yes answer.

"Will we meet new friends on our adventure?",asks Freddie as he nods.

The pendulum swings to a yes.

"Are we on an adventure now?",asks Freddie as it swings to a yes again.

"Will she and her family be joining us on our adventure?",asks Freddie as it swings yet again to a yes.

"Why?",asks Daphne as it stops moving.

"Yes or no only, please.",I say calmly as I sense more of their friends coming inside our store and a dog is with them too.

"Your friends are here.",I say calmly as a shaggy haired guy and his dog pop their heads inside of the beaded curtains curiously.

"Freddie, Daphne like hey who's your friend?",asks a shaggy brown haired guy as I nod towards him.

"This is one of the owners of the store. Her boyfriend runs it too. They have the cutest little girl named Rhiannon.",says Daphne as I put my pendulum back around my neck.

"Rhiannon, goddess of the UnderWorld?",asks a woman wearing an sweater, a red shirt 

and big black framed glasses curiously. I nod happily as they all look at me weirdly.

"Why on Earth would you name your daughter that?",asks Daphne disguistedly now that she knows what it means.

"Because it fits her.",I say annoyed as she backs off.

"She was just giving me a pendulum reading, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.",says Freddie as Daphne agrees.

"That's groovy. Did it tell you anything?",says Shaggy as Scooby(the great dane) nods.

"Yes, it said that we were on an adventure right now and she as well as her boyfriend and daugher should join us.",says Freddie calmly as I snuff out the candles with my candle snuffer and turn on the lights.

"Did you find out why, Freddie?",asks Velma curiously as Freddie shakes his head.

"Nope, it only does yes or no questions.",says Freddie as I walk out of the room and sit in a chair near Ryan.

"You okay, Sarah?",asks Ryan quietly in Japanese once business has slowed down.

"Hai, just a little tired from doing a pendulum reading. Those people that Pluto-kun told us about are here. They are on their own adventure and the pendulum said that we are going to go with them.",I say exhusted as Ryan sits next to me.

"Rhi-chan too?",asks Ryan worried as I nod firmly.

"Hai, her too. Her third eye glowed whenever Daphne-san, one of the people, tickled her. Rhi-chan got tired from that little power boost so she's sleeping in her crib right now.",I say as Ryan senses that they're coming close to us.

I try to stiffle a yawn but end up covering my mouth because that didn't work.

"Are you that woman's boyfriend?",asks Freddie as Ryan glares at him.

"Who wants to know?",asks Ryan protectively.

"We do, sir.",says Daphne casually as Ryan nods firmly.

"Where is she? We want to talk to her for a minute.",says Velma as I suddenly hear their dog barking and running towards the hidden door.

I can hear him scratching at the painting as Shaggy tries to call him off.

"Hey like Freddie help me out. Scoob's going like crazy here. I think he smells like a cat in there or something.",says Shaggy as I get up from my chair and walk over to the hidden door.

Ryan goes with me worried as I get in front of the painting. I take it off carefully and set it down. Scooby looks at me as I look into his brown eyes.

"You smell nothing in that room, Scooby.",I say in a soothing voice as Scooby stops scratching and ends up falling asleep.

"Sarah-chan, that wasn't necessary to do that.",says Ryan sternly.

"I didn't want Scooby-san to go inside our room and accidently wake up Rhi-chan from chasing Macha-chan and Arawn-chan around the room.",I say annoyed as Ryan nods at last.

"Who are Rhi, Macha, Arwan & Sarah?",asks Velma as we both look at her causiously.

"Sorry for butting in but I know Japanese.",explains Velma as I shake my head at Velma.

"Rhi is Rhiannon's nickname that we use, Macha is my cat, Arawn is Ryan's cat and my name is Sarah. They keep on eye on Rhiannon when we are here working.",I say annoyed.

"So why did your pendulum say that you & your family were coming with us on our adventure?",asks Freddie as I shrug.

"You know more than I do. Sometimes you don't have to question things to get an answer.",I say calmly as I hear Rhiannon crying.

I push open the paneling as Ryan follows me. I check on Rhiannon and find out that her third eye is glowing brightly.

"Rhi-chan, hush now. What's wrong?",I say soothingly as Rhiannon still has her eyes 

shut.

As soon as I touch her hand I get a bad feeling like someone is using black magick in a small Massachusettes town.

"You feel that, Ryan?",I ask him quietly as he nods firmly. 

Macha and Arawn come out casiously as they see Scooby and start hissing loudly. I pull my hand away from her as Rhiannon opens her eyes and her third eye fades away quickly.

Then Scooby wakes up as he sees two black cats. One has blue eyes while the other has brown eyes. They are both hissing at him dangerously.

"Easy Scooby like that woman put a spell on you earlier. Like how do you feel?",says Shaggy as me and Ryan both glare at him.

"I didn't put a spell on your dog. He's fine. He just fell asleep.",I say annoyed as Macha climbs up on the table as well as Arwan.

Scobby tries but he just can't reach them. Finally Scooby calms down and they all get out of their room. I grab Rhiannon out of her crib as Macha jumps on my shoulder using it as a perch to get away from that maniac great dane. I scratch her head with my free hand as she purrs happily. Ryan shuts the secret panel once we are all out. Arawn climbs up on my reading chair as he curls up to go to sleep.

"Like sorry about Scooby-Doo. He has this like thing with cats.",says Shaggy as I nod.

I reach down to Scooby's level and put out my hand. He sniffs my hand and I scratch his ears slowly.

"Try not to hurt our cats, Scooby.",I say softly as Scooby nods his head and licks my hand.

"Hey Sarah, do you guys want to check out this museum with us tomorrow? Supposedly there are these strange spirits that are scaring away visitors.",asks Freddie as I nod firmly.

"Sure, sounds fun. I just gotta close up the shop and get some stuff with us.",I say as Freddie smiles.

"We'll pick you all up at around noon so we can get on the road.",says Freddie as I nod.

"Okay then we'll see you guys at noon.",I say calmly as they leave the store.

Once our customers leave...I close up the shop and lock the front door. Rhiannon falls asleep again as we go back to our room. Macha and Arwan follows us back into our room from the secret passageway.

Once the secret door is closed...I get into my pajamas and put Rhiannon in her crib as I crawl onto my side of the bed. Macha starts glowing a silver light as she changes back into her dragon form, so does Arwan as he curls up at the foot of our bed. Ryan changes into his boxers as he gets on his side of the bed with me.

"So what do you think about minna-san?",asks Ryan as I shrug.

"They wouldn't be my choice for friends but they seem alright. Daphne-san doesn't trust in things that she doesn't know about.",I say sleepily as Ryan agrees.

"This is certainly how we were supposed to meet them. Argito to Pluto-kun for setting up this store for us. It was easy to deal with.",says Ryan as I'm getting really sleepy and I end up falling asleep in Ryan's arms.

The next day...I wake up to hearing some hissing sound in my ear. I open my eyes as I see Macha's serpent tongue hissing softly in my ear. I rub her silver scaled head as she rubs her head on my neck.

"Come on Sarah-chan. You've almost overslept. They'll be here any minute.",says Macha calmly as I get up and touch my holed necklace. Instantly I'm dressed and all ready to go. My things are packed in my two suitcases.

A few minutes later...We get all of our things up in the front of the store as we see a strange van that reads on the side of it 'The Mystery Machine'. Freddie and his friends help us put all of our stuff in the trunk as we sit in the back seats with Shaggy and Scooby who doesn't terrorize Macha or Arawn. Rhiannon wakes up in Ryan's lap as she laughes happily once she realizes that she's in a car.

"What's like with Rhiannon?",asks Shaggy curiously as Rhiannon stops laughing and pulls on Shaggy's gotee.

"Like ow.",says Shaggy as Rhiannon smiles cutely.

"Sorry she doesn't like it when people talk bad about her. Rhiannon, let go of Shaggy's beard.",I say as Rhiannon instantly let's go of his gotee.

An hour later...We arrive at the museum and meet the owner of the museum. The museum owner looks at mine and Ryan's pentagram necklaces around our necks. I put Rhiannon in her backpack stroller that makes her sit on my stomach comfortably. She looks around at all of the bones that make up the ancient dinosaur fossils and other exhibits. I cast out my senses as me and Ryan both sense someone has sent us here for a reason. We 

both nod firmly and let the others take care of this while we stay out of their way. They are trying to catch these 'evil spirits' that are haunting the museum. Shaggy and Scooby disguise themselves as a caveman and a sabertooth tiger display about how man had to survive. They all decided to set up a net but it wasn't very good because the 'evil spirits' had metallic weapon that could cut through the roped net. Once Shaggy and Scooby were scared out of their wits they somehow lured the 'evil spirits' in their second trap only it wasn't the 'evil spirits' that were caught in it. It was Shaggy and Scooby but somebody tripped the 'evil spirits' and they were knocked out from tripping over themselves. 

Once Shaggy and Scooby realise that they weren't the ones that caught the 'evil spirits' me and Ryan help them up casually. A man steps out from behind a tapestary and presents himself as Ben RavenCroft, the famous horror author. He's the one that me and Ryan sensed earlier but why is he wanting us to join him.

"Oh Mr. RavenCroft, I just love all of your books.",says Velma excitedly as I try to stop myself from gagging.

"That's very kind, Velma.",says Ben somewhat surprised.

"Woah like how did you know her name, Mr. RavenCroft?",asks Shaggy amazed as I roll my eyes annoyedly.

"I know all of your names, Shaggy. That's Freddie, Daphne, Velma and you're Shaggy and 

that's Scooby-Doo.",says Ben calmly but he doesn't know our names so I'm guessing that he wasn't especting to have some more company joining them. 

I smile slyly at his stupidity as does 

Ryan."Hello I believe that we haven't met.",says Ben & I can sense another person inside of him.

The other person inside of him isn't nice either."You're right we haven't.My name's Sarah.This is 

Ryan & our daughter, Rhiannon.",I say coldly as he nods numbly at my cold response."Sarah, 

don't be rude.This is *Ben RavenCroft*.",says Velma as I raise my eyebrows slightly."I don't trust 

him.He has two different sets of energy coming from him.",I say annoyed as Daphne brushes it off 

like it was a peice of lint."How can somebody have two sets of anything, except for clothes, of 

course?",asks Daphne annoyed as I glare at her dangerously."Stop questioning me, Daphne.It's 

getting on my nerves.",I say angerily as Daphne gulps & nods slowly."Say would you all like to go 

up to visit my hometown?I go up there often around this time to recharge my batteries for some 

new books that I'm writting on now.",says Ben as Velma instantly brings all of us along for the 

ride.Ben seems to have everything that we'll ever need but he's not tricking me or Ryan into it at all.

We all decide that me, Ryan, Rhiannon, Macha, Arwan, Freddie, Daphne, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo

will go in the Mystery Machine while Velma will ride in Ben's car with him.A few hours later...I see 

a sign that reads 'Welcome To OakHaven' & Freddie follows Ben's car to his house there.Once 

we are in his house...he gets us settled in & we each have to share a room.Me, Ryan, Rhiannon, 

Macha & Arawn together in a room.Daphne & Freddie in a room.Shaggy & Scooby-Doo.Ben &

Velma in a room but I'm sure that Ben would rather that Velma would take a hint & sleep on the 

couch like a good little guest so that he can have a peaceful night's sleep.I get into my p.j.'s &

crawl into bed.Ryan puts Rhiannon in her crib before he joins me.Macha & Arawn sleep on the 

foot of the bed.The next day...I'm awakened by the smell of bacon & pancakes.I lick my lips 

hungerily as I follow the smells to the kitchen.Ben's making pancakes as I see Shaggy & Scooby 

drooling hungerily.I sit down next to them watching the pancakes being made.

"I could use some 

help.",says Ben in my direction but I shake my head."Sorry I'm not a Betty Homemaker.",I say 

calmly as he nods annoyed."Don't witches like make potions?",asks Shaggy."I'm not a kitchen witch.

Only solitary & I don't make the kind of potions that you're thinking of Shaggy.",I say calmly as Ben 

asks how much we all want.Scooby & Shaggy each get 12 pancakes while I just have 2.I get the squeeze 

butter & do the rune symbol for courage as I pour the syrup over the top pancake.Then I take a big bite 

happily as I sense that Ryan & Rhiannon are up now.After my breakfast...I put my now empty plate in the 

sink & let the water wash it off.I sit down & walk over to Ben's Study Room as I see a large painting of a 

woman standing in front of an oak tree.I look at it & then just as I'm about to touch it I pull my hand back 

quickly.The pain in my third eye hurts too much but why would a picture make my third eye hurt so much?

Suddenly I feel someone drag me away from the painting & make me rest in a nearby chair.I look up to see 

Ryan looking at me worried as I shake my head & relax my body.Then the pain of my third eye goes away as 

I look at suspiciously.That's defiantly not a normal painting of a woman."Ryan-chan, do you feel something 

from that painting?It's not a normal painting at all.",I say as Ryan nods & helps me up."Hai, I do.Something 

strange is going on & that Ben-san is the cause of it.We'd better keep an eye on him.",says Ryan in a serious 

voice as I nod firmly. 

Velma wakes up and starts complaining at how rude Ben was when he didn't even wake her up. You'd think that girl would get a clue. I guess not. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You know that picture was supposedly taken by a grateful pantent.",says Ben as he comes out of nowhere even Ryan is surprised.  
  
"I highly doubt that.",I say coolily but Ben probably ignored it.  
  
"Why do you dislike me, Sarah? I understand that you don't like me but I'd like to know why.",says Ben almost as if he's trying to get some sympathy from me.  
  
"I dislike you because you are a nothing but a...",I say but I am cut off by the look of Velma glaring at me dangerously.  
  
"Sarah, watch your language. We are *his* guests and we should not upset him.",says Velma angerily as I glare at her angerily.  
  
Now I'm getting pissed off at Velma acting like she is always a goody-goody.   
  
I'd really like to give her a peice of my mind but I have to get this mission over with.  
  
We both walk out of the room and go back to our room.  
  
After me and Ryan talk about Velma and her infatuation with Ben Ravencroft, we are asked to go see a real life Selma townhouse and we go thinking that we are actually going to see some old historical buildings and artifacts.  
  
When we get their we see alot of people in colonial costumes and even the children are running around dressed up.   
  
It's almost enough to get the first plane ticket to Tokyo and screw the mission.  
  
"I thought that this was the real deal.",I whisper to Ryan in Japanese as he shakes his head.  
  
"It's all recreated to look like the real thing. I'm disappointed too but let's try to look excited.",says Ryan as I nod bored already by the fake scenary.  
  
"Welcome to Colonial Salem. Are there any witches here that we can have burned?",says the mayor as he is coming to greet all of us.  
  
I try to surpress the anger that I want to tell him at that moment so I quickly bite my tongue.  
  
"No, Mayor we are just here looking around. This is quite a place you have set up.",says Ben happily as everyone else agrees instantly.  
  
"Why thank you Ben, my boy.",says the Mayor happily as he quickly goes off to annoy some other tourists.  
  
Scooby sniffs around at something a little bit away from us and I sense something so I end up following Scooby.  
  
Scooby digs a hole very fast and pulls out what looks like an old shoe buckle.  
  
I sense something really evil a little bit further and jump into Scooby's hole.  
  
I claw my way through the dirt and pull out an old chest.  
  
I jump out of the hole and kick the rusty lock off of the chest.  
  
I open it up as I take out an old book with a weird looking skull on it.  
  
It's giving off a really bad energy as Ryan is about to kick it when Ben looks like he's about to go nuts with happiness and starts to grab the books.  
  
I don't like the look in his eyes and quickly throw him away from the book.  
  
He falls on his ass and then looks at me stupidity.  
  
Before Velma can try to scold me I take the book and throw it into the nearby river where it floats away never to be seen again and Ben Ravencroft has been omitted into a pyso-hospital.   
  
Myself and Ryan are very happy and Sailor Pluto takes us back to Tokyo and away from The Scooby-Doo Gang and from Ben RavenCroft as well as OakHaven, the creepiest place on Earth.   
  
THE END!!  
  
****************  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry if this story is really stupid but I lost the tape mysteriously (I have no clue how) and I can't find it so I changed it for that reason. That and the story was going to drag on and on so I wrapped it up really quick! Bye. 


End file.
